InTheNight
by PsychoDarkMind
Summary: (Petite fanfic courte, rating K par précaution, parce que... parce que InThePanda) Victor s'alluma la cigarette et s'adossa à l'arbre, repensant à tout ça. Il se baladait dans les rues un soir, cherchant quoi faire, lorsqu'il les vit par la vitre du salon. Trouvé.


_Bon, j'ai découvert InThePanda seulement une semaine plus tôt et je me suis fait un marathon (plutôt rapide) des Unknown Movies donc comme j'aime beaucoup ces vidéos j'ai écris une petite fanfic aujourd'hui en permanence... c'est loin d'une fanfic de qualité, c'est juste un petit truc écrit en perm, mais j'espère que ça ne paraîtra pas trop bizarre (j'aime bien essayer de me mettre dans la tête des gens mais quand j'essaie... ça marche paaaas U.U'')..._

_Voilà voilà, enjoy ?_

_Disclaimer : l'émission "Unknown Movies" appartient à Victor, InThePanda et lui-même s'appartient tout seul. Si il tombe dessus... heu... bonsoir ? Et aussi, je peux supprimer cette fanfic si elle la dérange (mieux vaut ça que de me faire supprimer tout court, j'aime les Unknown Movies, mais je préfère en rester seulement spectatrice...)_

**InTheNight**

Il marchait dans la nuit d'un pas rapide, un revolver dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Il jeta un bref regard en arrière et s'adossa à un arbre, où il alluma sa cigarette, admirant les volutes de fumée. Sa respiration encore saccadée produisait de la buée qui disparaissait dans l'air froid. Il observa longtemps le ciel d'un noir d'encre éclairé seulement par la pleine lune qui l'éclairait par minces filets lumineux à travers les arbres épais. Il approcha la cigarette de ses lèvres, évitant de porter par réflexe la main à sa tête à cause de la migraine qui tambourinait dans son crâne. Son visage, légèrement rosi par le froid et la longue course, était maculé de rouge. La partie basse gauche en avait été aspergée. Victor se lécha les lèvres, savourant le goût du sang. Il expira et, admirant la fumée de sa clope, repensa à ce qu'il avait fait. Un meurtre, évidemment. D'une famille.

Il était en train de se balader dans les rues en quête de distraction lorsqu'il avait remarqué la famille à travers la vitre du salon. Un chien, le leur, enchaîné à sa niche dans la petite allée, avait aboyé à son approche, mais il n'y avait prêté aucune attention, fasciné sans qu'il sache pourquoi par cette famille. Il était entré dans le jardin dans le jardin. Le chien avait émit un grognement sourd.

Il avait alors pris la chaîne et l'avait enroulé autour du cou de l'animal, avant de serrer avec force jusqu'au jappement final du chien. Toujours calme, il l'avait lâché et vu tomber au sol comme une masse puis jeté un coup d'oeil à la famille, qui n'avait rien remarqué. Il avait contourné la petite maison et forcé la porte de la cuisine avec un couteau. Il s'était alors approché furtivement avec discrétion et s'était caché derrière le canapé où le père était assis. La mère et la petite fille étaient sur un fauteuil dans une position mi-assise, mi-câlin. Ils étaient en train de regarder un film, Victor n'avait pas pu voir lequel. L'homme s'était soudain levé pour se rendre à la cuisine, sûrement pour se chercher à boire. Victor l'avait silencieusement suivi et ressorti son couteau. Il s'était placé derrière l'homme et avait attendu. Enfin, après avoir sortit une bière du frigo, il avait jeté un coup d'oeil à la vaisselle dans l'évier près de la porte et son regard s'était attardé sur celle-ci. Il s'était approché, se demandant encore comme cette porte pouvait être entrouverte alors qu'il était sûr de l'avoir fermé. Une seconde plus tard, il avait compris. C'était la seconde que Victor attendait. Avant que le père ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il l'avait attrapé par les cheveux, tiré sa tête en arrière et égorgé. Le laissant mourir dans ses borborygme étranglés, il s'était alors dirigé à pas lents vers le salon. La mère et la fille n'avaient toujours rien remarqué, absorbées par le film. Il avait sorti son revolver, mouvement qui avait attiré l'attention de la mère. Elle s'était tourné vers lui et il avait pu voir le choc, l'horreur et le désespoir se peindre sur son visage la seconde avant qu'il ne presse la gachette. Elle s'était écroulée dans une détonation et une explosion de sang qui avait aspergé la petite fille. Cette dernière avait tourné les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient resté là, immobiles, se regardant dans les yeux. Rien. Il n'avait rien fait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait alors entendu une sirène de police, probablement une patrouille qui passait non loin et qui avait été alertée par le bruit. Il s'était enfui, s'était échappé dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête pour fumer et y repenser. Et il ne comprenait pas. Toujours pas. Il avait été incapable de faire le moindre geste, de tuer la fillette.

Pourquoi ?

Il posa sa tête contre l'arbre, expirant la fumée et sentit une goutte rouler le long de sa joue. Du sang ? Une blessure ? Il posa la main sur sa joue et s'immobilisa totalement, surpris. C'était une larme. Il haussa les épaules et allait repartir après l'avoir essuyé, clope au bec et ignorant cet "accident", lorsqu'il entendit un craquement et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le son, pointant le revolver. C'était la fillette. Elle semblait seule, sans flics, et le regardait avec le même espoir et la même innocence candide dans les yeux qui l'avait pétrifié un peu plus tôt. Il hésita un instant. Il pouvait l'épargner. L'emmener avec lui et en faire, peut-être, la personne la personne avec laquelle il pourrait discuter librement, comme son frère l'était. Avant qu'il ne le tue froidement lors du cinquième "Unknown Movies". Il se sentait seul. Certes, mais, alors que tous deux effleuraient cette idée folle en restant immobiles, Victor repensa aux parents de la petite, à la sirène de police, à son incapacité surprenante à tuer cette fillette, à l'incompréhension qui la suivait et à la larme sur sa joue encore humide. Il expira la fumée, jeta sa cigarette au sol, leva son arme et tira sur la petite fille en pleine tête avant de s'éloigner dans le noir, laissant le cadavre de la fillette, son incompréhension et sa cigarette éteinte.


End file.
